


Coward

by writingfanficlikeabus



Series: The Legend of Zelda: Across the Ages [15]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanficlikeabus/pseuds/writingfanficlikeabus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravio has always taken the cowardly option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coward

**Author's Note:**

> The Legend of Zelda series is owned by Nintendo.

In retrospect, perhaps he should've spoken to her before he left. She wouldn't have listened to him, but the least he could have said was goodbye. But he didn't. He made the cowardly choice, because that was who he was. A coward.

 

* * *

 

Looking back, it might have been a good idea to warn Link about Hilda. After all, he was the one who would be facing her. But there were too many things unknown about that path: Link could refuse to help, he could make plans to kill her, he could avoid Lorule Castle entirely, he could face her now when he wasn't ready. Anything Ravio's worry sick imagination could conjure up, no matter how out of character it would be for the hero. So he took the cowardly option, and instead simply trilled and gushed whenever Link entered the house.

Even when Link fell in battle, he sent his assistant for the items in his place, because he was greedy and cowardly, and in no way the hero Lorule deserved. Link would just have to do for both kingdoms, he supposed.

 

* * *

 

It was only when Yuga was defeated, when Hilda was facing off against Link and Zelda with hate and desperation in her eyes, fully prepared to fight them, that he made a brave decision for the first time in his life. He intervened, revealed his black hair and green eyes and face so much like Link's, stopped Hilda. Ravio convinced them back to their own kingdom, and the fruits of this bore themselves quickly. Their Triforce was reborn from the wish of another princess and another hero. And he got to see Hilda smile. That was an important thing, a thing that he kept safe among his memories, because even as a child she had been deathly serious, fully aware of the problems their kingdom faced daily. It was on that day, that moment when he saw her smile, that Ravio decided to make the heroic decision more often. So he turned to Hilda and told her, "I'll help you rebuild the kingdom. I'll always be by your side. And this time I won't run away. Not now, not ever. I promise." He made the brave choice, because that was who he was. A hero.

  
  



End file.
